


Who Needs an Art Gallery, Right?

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Artist Clarke Griffin, Buttplugs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gallery Owner Clarke Griffin, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Girl Penis Lexa, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Nothing Smut to Do, Right?, Rutting, Smut, Smutfest yet again, Sort of? - Freeform, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Yet another excuse to write smut, and if you want to know what my favorite word is ill tell ya, but only brief mention, getting way off topic here, i mean you can appreciate a word without actually appreciating the thing itself, idk i just wanted to write them both with peens, it's phlegm, no phlegm in this fic though, peens is very high on my list of favorite words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Lexa and Clarke both go into rut, but Clarke has to go to work for an important meeting. She's pretty desperate to get home to her wife, though.





	Who Needs an Art Gallery, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've been meaning to finish _Does He Make You Feel As Good As I Do?_ for a while now, and I only just finished my exams (well, more or less), but I've got a whole month of writing to look forward to!
> 
> Anyways, I've only slept three hours in the past 36 hours, but this literally came to me as I was heading to bed, and I had to write it. Sorry for any misspellings, my English gets a little questionable when sleep deprived lol. Too impatient to proof read tbh
> 
> I was thinking of doing a follow up chapter of this, continuing pretty much where we left off, but I want to do it in Lexa' POV. What do you think?
> 
> Hope you like it, and as always, comments make my day a little (a lot) less gloomy!
> 
> Follow me on [ tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.aigoufa.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Clarke considers herself a woman of great patience. There’s a persistent sense of calm to her that has worked well for her in pretty much all aspects of her life; something that most of her friends, and colleagues alike, admire her for. It’s the main reason why she’s got the career of her dreams; being a gallery owner slash artist with just the right balance between boring paperwork and studio time to keep her grounded but still have time to do what she’s most passionate about. The ability to take comfort in knowing that hard work pays off over time is her strongest asset, and she takes great pride in that fact.

Her patience is also the main reason why she’s got the wife of her dreams. A beautiful, intelligent, strong headed, hilarious wife who also happens to be the reason why her patience has been tested more in this one single day than it has for the past year.

She woke up today tangled with Lexa’s body, content and warm, grinning at the prospect of the day ahead. All her hard work for the past four months would finally pay off; she was going to showcase one of her favorite up-and-coming artists, and today was their final meeting to seal the deal. It has been a project that has made her stomach flutter with excitement every waking minute of her day, and Lexa has been equally excited for her; going to exhibits with her to scope out the competition; printing out articles and hanging them up on every available surface of their home; gushing about it to anyone they meet, until Clarke is left feeling more like a blushing tomato (the luckiest tomato in the world) than a person.

She was excited beyond words, up until the moment she woke up to realize that not only had her rut started, but Lexa’s had too. And fuck, if that didn’t topple her ladder of priorities.  
She barely got to make Lexa come with her mouth before she had to shower and get to work. Honestly, _fuck work. Who needs an art gallery anyway?_

 

The elevator ride up to their apartment is painstakingly slow, the scent of coffee and sweat lingering in the humid air of the practically tin-sized box. Clarke groans as soon as she steps inside it, already feeling the sweat gather at her lower back and making her blouse cling to her flushed skin.  
She’s thankful she’s the only one in the elevator - she doesn’t think she could stand small-talking with any of her sour faced neighbors right now. _Why did she agree with Lexa on moving into an apartment on the tenth floor, again?_ She’s so desperate to get home she would’ve taken the stairs if she wasn’t wearing her most expensive pair of heels.

By now the suppressants she took this morning have worn off completely, and the closer she gets to their floor, the more potent the smell of Lexa becomes. She can feel the tingle of thick pheromones in her nose, seeping into her skin and kindling a fire low in her hips. Clarke’s eyelids flutter at the smell of her wife’s arousal, her clit slowly extending as the taste of Lexa spreads on her tongue. She’s already wet - has been since she begrudgingly left Lexa to her own devices this morning to go to the meeting that up until that very morning had excited her to no end. She’d barely been able to communicate with any of her employees with more than grunts and terse nods the whole day, and when the time of the meeting finally came Clarke found herself already impatient for it end. As soon as the artist had left Clarke had practically sprinted out of the office and to the subway, eager like a child for what awaited her when she got home.

By the time the elevator doors open Clarke’s clit has fully extended, tenting her pencil skirt and throbbing steadily as she stumbles her way down the corridor with her purse tightly folded in front of her crotch. It takes her a full minute to fumble through her purse for her keys. She’s about to bust the damn door open when she finally finds them, only then catching the low growl that had been steadily growing in her chest with her impatience.

She slots the key in on her first try, yanking the door open with enough force to make the picture frames rattle in the hallway. As soon as she steps foot inside Lexa’s scent slams into her hard enough to make her dizzy, but she shakes her head and scrambles to lock the door, kicking off her heels as she goes. She’s halfway to undressed before she even makes it down the hallway to the kitchen, tossing her blouse on the counter and undoing the clasp of her bra with a practiced flick of her wrist. 

There are no signs of Lexa leaving the bedroom since Clarke went to work 5 hours and 37 minutes ago ( _god_ yes, she’s counted). Clarke licks her lips and swallows a groan at the thought of her wife spending the entire morning and early afternoon touching herself in their bed - has to stop herself from biting through her own lip at the thought of finally getting to be the one touching her.

She rounds the corner to their bedroom just as she’s stepped out of her skirt and underwear, and stops dead in her tracks at the sight she’s treated to.

Lexa lays splayed on their bed, panting softly, sheets rumpled around her naked body. There’s a sheen of sweat gleaming on her flushed skin, salty drops running in rivulets from her neck and between her breasts to gather in the dip of her bellybutton. Clarke stares at their tracks with hunger, eager for a taste. Lexa’s eyes are scrunched shut, a deep frown creasing her brows as the sucks in air through her clenched teeth. Clarke traces the line of her neck, down to her nipples, pebbled and dark against her tan skin. Swallows thickly. Follows further down the curve of her waist, down to shapely hips and thighs, and finally between her legs, and _oh, god_.

Lexa’s using her whole body to thrust upwards, and the sight of her cock sinking into the transparent fleshlight is one Clarke thinks she’ll never grow tired of, let alone forget.  
She has to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from interrupting the moment, the throbbing of her own cock insistent to the point of turning painful.   
_Jesus fucking christ_.

It seems Clarke made it home just in time for the grande finale (certainly not the first, judging from the various stains on their sheets, but certainly not the last either, if Clarke gets her will). Lexa’s breathing picks up with the speed of her hips, a soft whine escaping her lips as she ruts into the toy. Clarke reaches down mindlessly to tug at her own cock, slow and hard, as she watches her wife clamber toward her release. A rumble builds in the back of her throat, precum dripping steadily from her tip and aiding her movements. Her whole body screams at her to cross the room and finish Lexa off herself, but she also desperately wants to see this through to the end.

As if on cue, Lexa’s hips freeze, only her hands continuing the desperate jerking of the toy around her cock, and with a final whimper she comes.. Her hips roll and buck upwards as thick jets of cum slip from the open bottom of the toy, splattering across her stomach and breasts. Clarke growls deep in her throat at the sight, grip squeezing around her base. 

Her wife slumps to the mattress, breathing ragged and uneven as her fingers come up to stroke at her mating mark. Every few seconds she twitches, the last remnants of her release dripping across her lower stomach. Clarke groans at the sight, finally catching Lexa’s attention.

Green eyes flutter open to find Clarke slumped in the doorway, pumping her cock and panting softly. Lexa flushes pink at her, a bashful smile grazing her lips as she languidly rolls onto her stomach. She blinks slowly when her gaze dips down between Clarke’s legs.  
She doesn’t say anything, only watches the movement of Clarke’s hand, licking her lips. 

Clarke barely catches the increase of Lexa’s breathing before the woman begins rolling her hips again, softly at first, and then more firmly as Clarke’s own movements pick up speed. She’s still seated inside the fleshlight, pressed into the mattress between the cradle of her hips, and the slick, suckling, sound of her cock pushing in and out has Clarke on the brink so fast she almost loses her balance. 

They own several fleshlights of varying shapes and textures; purchased for times just like this, when one of them has to spend their rut alone; but the one Lexa is using now is her favorite. _Because it’s the closest to yours_ , Lexa had told her, through a strangled gasp as Clarke listened to her fuck herself on the phone from her business trip on the other side of the country.

Clarke crosses the room in three long strides when Lexa’s movements turn desperate. Her hands find Lexa’s calves, stopping Lexa in her tracks, and she smooths over them with gentle care as she urges her legs apart. A smirk curls at her lips when her gaze dips between Lexa’s legs, only to be met with the glinting sapphire above her cunt.

“Mm, I see you’ve been having some fun,” She husks, voice cracked and raw as she licks her lips and bends down to more closely inspect the sight before her. A tremble runs through Lexa when Clarke slides a hand up to the stone, tapping the base of the buttplug gently before moving lower to run her fingers through her folds. She’s dripping wet, swollen lips flushed a pretty pink, and she petals open for her so easily when Clarke spreads her lips. She traces practiced circles around her entrance, barely dipping inside to gather the slick on her fingers, before she brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean. “Missed me?”

Lexa whines and grinds her hips down, sinking further into the toy still clasped around her. Clarke chuckles and leans down to pull the soft skin of Lexa’s ass between her teeth, growling playfully and grinning when Lexa shivers and moans. Her scent is thick, sweet on her tongue and in her nose as Clarke breathes in deeply, groaning when a sluice of wetness seeps from Lexa. Clarke practically scrambles up the bed to press herself flush against Lexa’s back, her own rut searing in her bones and crackling under her skin as she ruts softly against Lexa’s behind.

“Wanna fuck you,” she mumbles, teeth and tongue seeking out the dip in Lexa’s throat, fingers finding her chin to tilt her face towards hers. It’s an awkward angle, but when their tongues finally slide against each other, hot and wet, Clarke swears she couldn’t think of a better place to be than here, even if she tried. “Wanna make you come around me.”

Lexa whines and pushes her hips back against her, spreading her legs eagerly as Clarke’s cock nudges against her entrance. “Clarke, _please_.”

Clarke digs her teeth into her neck, just hard enough to leave a bruise, and whirrs approvingly when Lexa slumps against the mattress. It’s not a show of submission, at least not in the same sense an Omega would submit to an Alpha, but Clarke has learned through the years of their relationship that, even though Lexa is an Alpha same as Clarke, she is a complete messy bottom in bed, and Clarke fucking loves it.

When Clarke deems her work on Lexa’s neck satisfactory she gently licks at the bruise, soothing the sting with kisses and whispered words of affection. Lexa sighs and turns her head minutely to nuzzle her nose against Clarke’s cheek, mouthing against her jaw and inhaling shakily when Clarke takes the opportunity to slide a hand up to cup her breast. She tweaks the pebbled nipple between her fingers, humming when Lexa pants and arches into the touch.

“C’mere,” She murmurs, pulling back to scoot down to the foot of the bed, gently tugging on Lexa’s hips until her legs land over the edge of the bed, shaking as she plants her feet wide for Clarke. Clarke lands a steady hand between Lexa’s shoulders, keeping her upper body pressed against the mattress. “Good girl.”

Lexa shivers and squirms, peering over her shoulder at Clarke, green eyes hazy and wet. “Please.”

“Shh.” Clarke murmurs, bending down to plant a wet kiss against Lexa’s lower back. She trails a hand down between her cheeks, nail scraping feather-light around the rim of the buttplugg, and then slides her fingers through her folds. The slick strings between them when Clarke pulls back to spread it around her own cock, and she licks her lips at the sight and feel of Lexa’s warm arousal on her. Up until now she’d been convinced she’d been fairly good at keeping control, but as soon as she thinks it, her rut punches through her so hot and fast that she’s gasping for breath in a matter of milliseconds, leaving her pounding and aching to sink herself into Lexa’s tight heat and fuck her senseless.

She pulls back to enjoy the glorious sight of Lexa spread out for her, just for a moment, before she lines herself up with her dripping cunt and begins to sinks inside.

They’ve done this enough times now to know to be gentle at first. While Lexa’s cock is longer than Clarke’s, and curved _just so_ to hit Clarke in that _delicious_ spot, Clarke’s cock is thicker. And as much as Lexa is dripping for her right now, Clarke really doesn’t want to rush it and risk hurting her.

The heat of Lexa around her overwhelms her as soon as the swollen head of her cock pops inside. She’s already fluttering around Clarke, cunt eagerly sucking her in, and Clarke groans as she pushes forward gently, steadily. A few more inches slide inside; Lexa’s moan low and smooth as she tilts up on her toes to nudge her hips more firmly against Clarke’s. She’s panting and drooling into the sheets by the time Clarke finally bottoms out.

It’s a heady experience, being seated in her like this, silky wetness clinging to her. Clarke can’t resist the growl spilling from her as she rolls her hips and Lexa cries out softly. She pulls back, sliding out a few inches, before pushing back in with a little more force. Lexa stretches for her eagerly, whining and seeping around her as she repeats the motion until she’s built a steady rhythm. 

Clarke is teetering on the edge much sooner than she anticipated, but as her thrusts grow harder and more desperate, she’s suddenly reminded of exactly where Lexa’s cock is seated. With a desperate growl she fucks into Lexa a few more times, fingers tightening around her hips at the delicious moans that spill from her wife, before reluctantly pulling back.

“ _No_!” Lexa cries, fumbling messily against the sheets as she throws her head around, a look of betrayal on her face. Clarke whirrs soothingly, pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s shoulder before she grunts “Scoot up.” 

She’s throbbing with her own denied release, but thankfully it only takes a second of Lexa’s desperate pout before she seems to get the idea and scrambles up the bed. Clarke climbs onto it beside her, propping herself against the headboard and groaning as her flushed cock slaps against her stomach. She taps her thighs and Lexa eagerly straddles her, sinking down on her cock before Clarke even has the chance to grip her hips. 

The sudden heat rips a moan out of her throat, her hips bucking hard against Lexa as she bottoms out inside her. Lexa wails and digs her nails into Clarke’s breast, head thrown back and hips spurred into a messy rhythm. It’s a heart stopping sight, but not what Clarke has in mind, and so she clings to the last remnants of control left in her.

She growls and pushes up to suck Lexa’s nipple into her mouth, _hard_ , teeth nipping punishingly at the sensitive bud. Lexa shivers and arches into her, cunt clenching hard when Clarke tugs and laps at her, mouth unforgiving as she sucks dark bruises into the soft swell of her breasts. When her grip on Lexa’s hips turns bruising the woman above her finally slows her movements until she’s only grinding softly against her, her head burrowing into Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke kisses the bruised skin under her lips. “Good girl.” 

Lexa whirrs and kisses the spot beneath her ear, tongue poking out to gently lap at the mating mark there. “Clarke,” she whispers, hands coming up to stroke the skin on Clarke’s neck. “Clarke.”

With one hand on Lexa’s hip, Clarke gently urges her to move, guiding her up her length a few inches before drawing her back down. Lexa trembles and sucks in a sharp gulp of air when Clarke bottoms out in her, but the breath rushes right out of her again when Clarke snakes a hand between them and curls her fingers around Lexa’s cock. There’s barely any room between them to move, but Lexa instinctively curls her back and rolls her hips up against the firm hold of Clarke’s hand, trembling when the circle of Clarke’s fingers slips over the ridge under her cockhead and precum dribbles from the tip. Her cock is slippery wet as the precum blends with the earlier release still clinging to her. Lexa clenches hard around her when Clarke gives a firm squeeze, and Clarke feels it to her very core.

“Sit up for me, baby.” she murmurs, nudging Lexa with her chin. Lexa grumbles and nibbles one last time on her neck before reluctantly pulling back. Her thighs are shaking from denied release, sweaty curls clinging to her forehead as she turns innocent eyes on Clarke. 

“Good girl. I want you to ride me. Can you do that? _Gently_ ” She adds when Lexa nods hard enough it might hurt. She tugs on Lexa’s neck to bring her forward for a kiss, deep and dirty, as her hand begins stroking Lexa from base to tip.

Lexa is leaking precum steadily, and Clarke easily builds a rhythm with the smooth glide, alternating between full strokes, and paying extra attention to the sensitive underside of her tip. Lexa’s breath comes in sharp gasps as she begins rocking against Clarke, barely pulling back and inch before sinking back down on her. Clarke groans at the feeling of Lexa sucking her in, hot and slick around her, the need to come violent in the throbbing of her cock.

The pace quickens faster than she’d like, but Clarke knows neither of them will be able to hold back much longer, so she spreads her legs wider and begins thrusting up into her. Lexa gasps and grips her shoulders tightly, quickly building on the rhythm Clarke has set until Clarke is almost sliding out of her with every pump of her hips. Her orgasm is hurtling towards her so fast her vision gets blurry, but she grinds her teeth and pumps harder, stroking Lexa more firmly as she feels the familiar twitch of the length in her hand.

“Oh, Clarke, _oh_ ,” Lexa cries, throwing her head back as she brings her hips down hard around her; two, three times. Clarke howls as the orgasm is ripped from her, spilling herself in harsh spurts as she ruts deep inside Lexa, feeling her gush and clench around her. A second later Lexa comes with a broken gasp, her body locking up tight, as thick, white, strands of cum paint Clarke’s breasts. “ _Clarke!_ ”

Clarke goes momentarily blind, the white-hot heat of her orgasm overwhelming in its intensity. She releases Lexa’s cock and winds her arms around her tight, tugging until Lexa is curled against her chest. It takes them a full ten minutes to even out their breaths, and when Clarke finally manages to blink the haze from her eyes she’s met with glassy green ones staring up at her with quiet adoration and desire. It brings a gentle smile to her lips; one that is quickly smothered by Lexa’s eager ones, and their kisses soon dissolve into a mess of giggles and grins as they cling to each other a little tighter.

“I love you.” Lexa whispers, brushing their noses together before she dips in for another kiss, this time with a teasing tongue.

“I love you.” Clarke murmurs, brushing sweaty strands from Lexa’s forehead and blushing when Lexa smiles and strokes her cheek.

“We should take a nap, you’ve had a long day,” Lexa murmurs, readjusting slightly to curl up against her side. They both cringe as the sticky release smeared on their stomachs makes it presence known, and Clarke groans when she slips out of her, but she’s grateful to find she’s softened for now. The exhaustion sets in almost immediately, her eyelids growing heavy as she turns to fold herself around her wife. Lexa kisses her cheek sweetly. “How did the meeting go?”

Clarke has to blink a couple of times to clear the thick haze of approaching sleep, but when she does she can’t stop the grin from splitting her cheeks. “It went really well. We’re doing five weeks!”

“ _Five weeks_?” Lexa scrambles to sit, eyes wide and grin wider as she nudges Clarke’s shoulder to keep her from dozing off. “Clarke, that’s amazing!”

Clarke feels the blush creep up her cheeks, a lopsided smile breaking across her lips as she watches the unabashed pride and excitement spread on Lexa’s face. She nods lazily and reaches up to curl a hand around Lexa’s neck, pulling her down on top of her and kissing her silly.


End file.
